Trademarks T
Image:FLBOLD_logo.png|The Flag Land Base logo Image:TWTH_logo.png|The Way to Happiness logo Name INT CODES AND US CODES FOR GOODS AND SERVICES Reg date Reg # THE AUDITOR IC 016. US 038. G & S: A JOURNAL PUBLISHED PERIODICALLY. FIRST USE: 19680000. FIRST USE IN COMMERCE: 19680000 19850716 1349249 THE BRIDGE IC 042. US 100. G & S: Religious and Ministerial Services, Including Pastoral Counselling. FIRST USE: 19640800. FIRST USE IN COMMERCE: 19640800 19841127 1307548 THE BRIDGE IC 041. US 107. G & S: Educational and Philosophical Services-Namely, Planning and Conducting Courses in the Field of Philosophy. FIRST USE: 19640800. FIRST USE IN COMMERCE: 19640800 19841127 1307485 THE BRIDGE IC 016. US 038. G & S: magazine, pertaining to religion, philosophy and education. FIRST USE: 19750000. FIRST USE IN COMMERCE: 19750000 19950117 1873781 THE FLAG LAND BASE IC 016. US 038. G & S: BOOKS, BOOKLETS AND NEWSLETTERS. FIRST USE: 19770000. FIRST USE IN COMMERCE: 19770000 19850924 1361789 THE FLAG LAND BASE old logo (CANCELLED) IC 042. US 100. G & S: RELIGIOUS AND MINISTERIAL SERVICES, NAMELY PASTORAL COUNSELLING. FIRST USE: 19770000. FIRST USE IN COMMERCE: 19770000 19850910 1359810 THE FLAG LAND BASE old logo (CANCELLED) IC 041. US 107. G & S: EDUCATIONAL SERVICES, NAMELY, CONDUCTING COURSES IN PHILOSOPHY AND RELIGION. FIRST USE: 19770000. FIRST USE IN COMMERCE: 19770000 19850910 1359748 THE MANOR HOTEL design IC 042. US 100 101. G & S: HOTEL, RESTAURANT AND CATERING SERVICES. FIRST USE: 19891200. FIRST USE IN COMMERCE: 19891200 19930420 1766963 THE WAY TO HAPPINESS IC 016. US 002 005 022 023 029 037 038 050. G & S: Books, booklets, printed instructional materials and newsletters pertaining to a non-religious personal moral code. FIRST USE: 19810000. FIRST USE IN COMMERCE: 19810000 20000829 2380572 THE WAY TO HAPPINESS logo IC 009. US 021 023 026 036 038. G & S: prerecorded video cassettes featuring instruction and education in the field of moral philosophy. FIRST USE: 19920000. FIRST USE IN COMMERCE: 19920000 19960206 1954851 THE WAY TO HAPPINESS logo IC 016. US 002 005 022 023 029 037 038 050. G & S: books and newsletters featuring instruction, education and articles in the field of moral philosophy. FIRST USE: 19810000. FIRST USE IN COMMERCE: 19810000 19960206 1954851 THE WAY TO HAPPINESS logo IC 018. US 001 002 003 022 041. G & S: tote bags. FIRST USE: 19930000. FIRST USE IN COMMERCE: 19930000 19960206 1954851 THE WAY TO HAPPINESS logo IC 025. US 022 039. G & S: T-shirts and jackets. FIRST USE: 19850000. FIRST USE IN COMMERCE: 19850000 19960206 1954851 THE WAY TO HAPPINESS logo IC 014. US 002 027 028 050. G & S: pins and pendants both being jewelry. FIRST USE: 19810000. FIRST USE IN COMMERCE: 19810000 19960206 1954851 THETA IC 016. US 038. G & S: magazine, pertaining to religion and philosophy. FIRST USE: 19700000. FIRST USE IN COMMERCE: 19700000 19930727 1784081 TRUTH RUNDOWN (ABANDONED) IC 042. US 100. G & S: RELIGIOUS AND MINISTERIAL SERVICES INCLUDING PASTORAL COUNSELING N/A N/A